1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power supplies, and more specifically, to systems, device, and methods related to controllers of a switch-mode power supply.
2. Background
With regard to switch-mode power supply controllers, fast recovery from load transients, minimizing output filter size, and simple implementation are of key importance. These issues are especially important in low-power, high-volume systems supplying mobile devices, consumer electronics, and numerous other applications consuming power from a fraction of watt to several hundreds of watts. Conventional hysteretic implementations suffer from large current stress, as well as stability related problems caused by overly large energy inertia. Furthermore, although time-optimal controllers result in improved responses, the hardware required for the implementation of such systems is overly expensive for the targeted cost-sensitive systems. As a consequence, pulse-width modulated (PWM) controllers implementing linear control laws are predominantly used, even though they exhibit significantly slower dynamic response and, consequently, require significantly large filtering components.
A need exists for enhanced methods, systems, and devices related to control of a power supply.